One Life For Another
by NightxRain
Summary: Mysteriously a girl gave her life to save the hyper-active blonde ninja. Who is she? Why did she save the boy who has the Kyuubi within him. working on title. Enjoy


**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto...but, I do own my plot and Oc's**

**Oh and I would like to thank my beta reader Arkanin Midnight! :3**

* * *

Crimson liquid flowed freely, dripping onto the lush green blades of grass, covering them like wet paint. The woman, who received such a deadly wound panted heavily as her half closed eyes leaked tears that streamed down her face. Her long dark hair was a mess and her clothing was ripped and dirt covered it. Her fair skin was covered in cuts that released more blood out of her system. She hung her head slightly as she peered to the ground glancing at the feet of her attacker. The katana that made such a life threatening wound on our victim twisted slightly as it pulled out of the fragile girl. She winced at the sudden pain of such an action, biting her lip to keep from whimpering. She fell to her knees turning her head slightly to the side searching behind her looking for the defenseless child she was protecting. Her forehead protector shone in the night as the moon's light hit it revealing her village. The symbol that represents the village hidden in the leaves. The ninja turned her head back around facing the person who had defeated her, glaring him straight in the eyes as he grinned wickedly. She smirked, confusing her opponent . Several ninjas surrounded him as the woman finally closed her eyes and let the endless sleep and peace finally engulf her body.

The ninja's that surrounded the twisted man were merely Chunins. That didn't matter since the guy was already weakened by the courageous stranger. They looked over at the child that they were searching for since he hadn't showed up at the academy that day one person started to worry. The person that went over to him had a scar over his nose and his brown hair was up in a ponytail. He looked at the unconscious boy who was dressed in orange and had blonde spiky hair with three whisker like markings on each of his cheeks. His eyes flickered slightly, a sign that he was regaining consciousness. He woke with a heavy yawn as he sit up covering his yawn with his hand while the other was in the air stretching.

"Ah Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" he said tiredly, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Naruto, what where you thinking?" Iruka scolded him, looking at him a little angrily. Looking back at the other Chunin, he signaled for some to take away the powerful ninja back to the Hokage. He told the rest to take the body back as well. Leaving him and Naruto alone.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened?" Iruka said with a gentler tone than before, though his voice was still stern. He kneeled beside his student awaiting him to answer.

"Not really," he said sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind his head to add some effect. He glance at Iruka, wanting to know what could have happened while he was asleep. Then, noticed that they were in a forest and not in town.

"Iruka-Sensei, why are we in the woods and what happen. Tell me!" he said impatiently, standing up in the process and looking around him. He noticed the spot where blood had leaked, and walked over to the area. He looked down and noticed that there was a lot of it and turned back to his teacher with wide blue eyes.

"Well, we aren't really sure ourselves." He sighed, not wanting to tell him the truth, but had to anyway for his sake, "But, we do know that one of our Anbu was trying to kill you and probably would have succeeded if it weren't for…" He trailed off, not really knowing the stranger, but had recognized her before from the village.

"Weren't for who?" Naruto said loudly, with impatience as he crossed his arms and waited for Iruka to reply, fuming a little that Iruka was stalling.

"A Jounin from the village. I don't remember her name," Iruka said, standing next to the hyper-active child as he huffed, before giving his famous grin to the Chunin.

"Where is she? I need to thank her!" he said, before taking off toward the village while almost tripping in the process. He passed by trees waiting for his sensei to catch up. Iruka just sighed, realizing that Naruto believes his savior is still alive. He quickly caught up to his pupil, who grinned up at him with happy eyes.

"Naruto about her…" he trailed off not looking into Naruto's eyes anymore, and instead at the sky above him that was covered in dark clouds showing little of the light blue sky behind them.

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei? What about her?" he asked happily, oblivious to the fact that she could be dead. He saw his sensei look up and did so too. As a peck of a rain drop hit his nose which he shook off.

"Well, you aren't going to be able to thank her because she is dead, Naruto." Iruka said sadly as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"What!? Why didn't you help her?!" Naruto cried out at the unexpected news. He looked over to his teacher a little angrily, but couldn't blame him for her death.

"Events like this happen. Naruto, you are going to have to learn to accept them." Iruka said gently, not wanting to upset the child anymore.

"How about we go eat some ramen tomorrow together and it will be my treat." he added, knowing it would change the subject and get her out of the child's mind.

"Really?! Thanks, Iruka-Sensei!." he exclaimed happily, temporally forgetting his unknown friend due to the fact he was getting his favorite food. They shortly arrived back to the town Iruka dropping off Naruto at his apartment as he said his farewell. While Naruto trained a little in his room, Iruka went to the Hokage's office. He arrived and the third looked at him and the rest of the Chunins involved.

"Do you all know who this girl is?" he asked calmly, as he peered over to the ninjas who all shook their heads 'no'. He leaned back and looked over to the body of said girl, who was now cleaned up for a proper burial.

"Well her name is Maeko Sasaki, and she used to be a Jounin in this village. When she was sixteen, she ran from this village, becoming a wanted missing ninja. Do you all recognize her now?" he said, as some still had no realization while others gasped slightly.

* * *

**Okies now its time for everyone to review since I take it they read it to be reading this... Soo yeah, Please review!!**


End file.
